You Dont Know Me
by Panini
Summary: Naruto has been keeping a seceret from everyone, he is a girl. Follow the trials she and her disfunctional team encounters on her journey to becone the greatest ninja she can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The room was quiet as the teacher stepped in front of the class, with a sheet of paper clasped firmly in his hand. His name, Iruka-sensei a chuunin of the hidden leaf village.

"OK class, as you know the chuunin exams are coming up, and here I have your groups. You will be paired up in squads of three predetermined by your strengths." He went to continue but was interrupted by the collective groan from his group of students. Not allowing this to stop him he continued, to rattle off the names , followed by their group number.

" Group Seven, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" his gaze lingered on Naruto, for whom he had a soft spot . As well as he knew the short blond kid he wasn't surprised to hear him stand up In urgency.

"What, why him????" He shouted slamming him hands on the desk to emphasize his point, "any one but him." he added more quietly to himself.

"Because, The Uchiha is the strongest in the class, and you are the weakest." He put bluntly. He Didn't like to embarrassed the boy like this, as the class giggled as the crestfallen look on the boy, but it was necessary. The two had always been close, Iruka being nearly the only adult to even notice the boy since he was shunned from the village for being the container for the aforementioned nine tailed fox. But it seemed the kids of the village had picked up on the adults behavior, also shunning him from their games and conversation. All he could say was that Naruto had a very lonely and trying childhood, with constant beatings from the village folk and his sadness at being treated badly with no idea why. It didn't help the fact at the difficulty with which he found simple exercises, such as the clone jutsu, only graduating the third time by the smallest percent and being known as the class clown.

"But please sensei, not him. Hes such a jerk" Again the the class giggled, but Iruka frowned. It was common knowledge how the the standoffish Sasuke treated Naruto, basically like dirt. He looked at the sad pout the boy was pulling off, looking very vulnerable and almost feminine. He shook off the thought.

" No buts Naruto. You three are now a group, so get used to it. Now leave and meet your new sesi in the training field behind the village at noon tomorrow. Dismissed." He watched the two stare begrudgingly at one another, and Sakura watch the Uchiha with lovey dovey eyes, shooting death glares at Naruto for him daring to look at 'her' Sasuke that way. Iruka sighed, Naruto was going to have a hard time. Teamed up with his rival with whom he despised and who likewise despised him and a fan girl of Sasuke's. He knew how hard Naruto tried to prove himself to the village, but all attempts failing. He only hoped that now he would get the chance, to prove his worth. He turned and left the room.

NPOV

"What why him????" I shouted at my sensei. I was infuriated. Sasuke was probably the one person who I hate most in the place. "any one but him." I sighed under my breath in my true voice, not the deeper and huskier voice I pretended to use. I mean, he thinks hes all that and I am beneath him. It sucks. Just cause I don't come from a well known clan an am an obvious genius didn't make me worth any less. But according to him it does.

"because, the Uchiha is the strongest in the class, and you are the weakest"

I sighed, that hurt. I know it true though, I do suck. But still, this team combination wasn't going to work out at all. My enemy, and his stupid ditsy fan girl that cant take a hint.

"but please sensei, not him. Hes such a jerk." I complained putting my bottom lip out and widening my eyes to create a pout. But no it didn't work.

" No buts Naruto. You three are a group now, so get used to it. Now leave and meet your new sensei in the training field behind the village at noon tomorrow. Dismissed."

I Sighed and looked around the room at the other groups starting to get up and leave. On one side of the room there was Hinita, Shino and Kiba, and on the other was Choji and Shikamaru both who were holding an infuriated Ino.

"You better keep your dirty hands off him billboard brow!" She directed at Sakura who ignored the comment and continued staring determinedly at Sasuke . My gaze stopped on him, his spiky black hair gelled in spikes and his eyes now glaring into mine. I returned his glare with as much intensity, I refused to lose against him.

"Just don't get in my way dobe. I don't need you setting me back. Kay?" I leaned in closer narrowing my crystal blue eyes. I was about to retort when.....

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I felt my back being pushed and losing my footing, my lips coming in contact with something warm and slightly moist.

The room was silent apart from Kiba's laughing. I was kissing him, damn that Kiba I was going to murder him. But then again......

"AGGHHH get off me you baka!"

I regained my footing and jumped off the table I was previously mounted on. "It wasn't me teme! Blame Kiba and his distorted sense of humor."

"That was hilarious! Ya should have seen ya faces. Nawww whats with the look Sasuke? Your first kiss??" Sasuke looked furious.

"If you know whats good for you, I suggest you leave whilst you can still walk."

Well he left In a hurry, coward. I turned from the retreating figure to be greeted by Sasuke's fan club, great.

"HOW DARE YOU NARUTO! SASUKE'S FIRST KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE." they shouted together. I sweat dropped, its not like I purposely kissed him. But would they listen, why of course not. I ended up running out the room to my small apartment located in the center of the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sighed and flopped on the bed in my small apartment. It felt good to be away from all the eyes that seemed to follow me everywhere with hate full gazes. It didn't hurt me as much anymore, ever since I found out about the kyuubi sealed within me I was no longer confused as to the glares of the village folk. I found out about it when I was five and the third took me in. He explained it to me, the war and how the fourth saved every one, but practically destroyed my life. It was around that time that my second biggest secret was born, the first being a jinjuriki. I was lying to everyone, I wasn't the Naruto they all knew. Well that's not true. I am me but I am not what they think me to be. I am not a guy, I am a girl. I remember telling my decision for disguising my true self to the third all those years ago like it was yesterday.

Flash Back

"Gramp's I want to be a ninja. I want to protect this village with my life" The older man behind the desk sighed at the young blond girls eagerness.

"Please I want to be just like the fourth! I want to be a hokage too! Please say you'll let me!" You could see the wheels turning in the old mans head, and the Young Naruto made an attractive pout to help in the mans decision making process.

" I am afraid my dear Naruto, that that is not wise. The life of a ninja is very tough and many will abuse you for the demon you contain within. And its not just that. You will also be put down and made fun of for being a girl. Others will make it harder for you and call you weak. They will pick at your weaknesses for being of the gentler sex. That Is why there is so few female ninja around. I don't think you would be able to handle it."

the young girl scoffed. Not put out at all by the speech previously made by the third. He raised gray bushy brow.

" Well thats easy to solve Gramp's. I will just become a boy."

He open and closed his mouth trying to think of a rebuttal to her statement, but finding nothing to say.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Ill use a really strong genjutsu of sommin, Watcha say Gramp's, pleeaasse." He finally sighed and agreed.

"fine Naruto, but no one must find out OK? I am serious, no-one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" she replied excitedly.

"well this is what you must do, copy these hand signs........"

End of flashback.

So that was it. The third showed me how to disguise myself as a boy, and no one, apart from the third, knows my true identity. And for that I am thankful, I see it as more freedom in a way. I am able to do stuff that would otherwise be prohibited. I was am also pushed a lot harder than I would have been had I been enrolled as who I really was.

In the sanctuary of my own home, I released the jutsu. My short and spiky hair grew longer to just below my waist, and my face and curves became more feminine. I rarely did this, but it felt great. The jutsu took up a lot of concentration, control and chakra to keep it up. That was why I found it hard at the academy, I had a handicap. Now I was free I felt my familiar power, I was able to do a lot more in this body. I wonder if I will able to ever reveal my true self, but I doubt it.

I sighed loudly, my life is so complicated, I lived under the restriction of so many lies. My thoughts returned to the academy, and my reputation of the class clown there. It again was a lie, to coincide with the loud mouth foolish little boy image. I dummed myself down to avoid attention or trouble, because really, I am quite smart, on level with the lazy genius Shikamaru and Sakura. I wonder now if that was a good Idea. And that Is the reason I hate Sasuke so much. He thinks that he is so much better than me, and he doesn't even know anything. He doesn't know half the shit I have to put up with, the beatings, insults and death threats.

Any how , enough dwelling on the past. I sat up and swiveled my legs round to hang off the edge of the bed. i walked out of my bedroom into the clean kitchen to prepare my dinner. Tomorrow was a new day, and it is going to be good I chanted to myself quietly. I get to meet my new teacher and see Sasuke and stupid fan girl tag along. Great, not. I finished quickly with my dinner and washed up. I set my gear out for tomorrow, my orange one piece suit ( I LOVE ORANGE) and shined up my head band. I sighed again for like the millionth time tonight.

" I will make you proud old man. I am going to become a great ninja and prove them all wrong about me."

I reset my appearance should anyone come in during the night and faded off into oblivion.


End file.
